Prostitute Problems
by Chi Takashi
Summary: Pein and Konan run a prostitute company and most of them are rule breakers that could care less about their customers. WARNING! Lots of sex, cursing, some yaoi, and other stuffs. You have been forewarned. co-written story R&R prease?
1. Chapter 1Whataya Want From Me

**A/N: This is a co-story written by Chi Takashi and I. The story was Chi Takashi's idea, so she gets credit for a lot. I just wrote some parts, typed and posted. There will be a lot of sex, torture, and bad language, so I suggest if you hate any of that stuff don't read it. Oh, and there's also yaoi. Umm...*doesn't know what else to say*...So...enjoy the story! ^_^ And the chapters will be named after songs by Adam Lambert. Because he's cool and his songs just happen to match the events in chapters. And because Adam Lambert is cool. Heh heh.**

* * *

Pein sat at his giant oak desk, looking important while Konan sat next to him in a skimpy dress that looked more like a few pieces of stitched together cloth.

"Nagato, let's just punish him already!" she pouted, wrapping herself around the orange pin cushion. She smirked darkly at their victim.

"Soon. But first we must make sure he knows what he did." Pein narrowed his swirly eyes, looking more than pissed. Deidara winced slightly at the look he received. He knew he was in a lot of trouble. He wondered what his punishment would be. Pein stood up and walked towards Deidara. Deidara silently gulped. Pein walked behind him and put his hand on Deidara's shoulder. Again, Deidara winced. Pein leaned close to his ear. "Are you aware of you errors?" he purred in Deidara's ear. Deidara gulped and nodded. Pein smirked. "You know you have to be punished, now, right?" Again, Deidara nodded. "Konan, take him to the rack." Deidara's eyes went wide with fear.

"The rack, un?" he asked quietly. Konan pushed Deidara out the door, towards the room containing the rack. On the way there, they passed Azumi and Hidan.

"Where ya goin'?" Azumi asked.

"Deidara here is going to the rack," Konan answered.

"Lucky bitch!" Hidan said.

"Yeah, man," Azumi grunted. "You get the rack and I gotta go to a client."

"But I'm not a masochist, un!" Deidara whined. Konan continued to push Deidara to the room with the rack. Azumi and Hidan continued walking the other direction.

Deidara dreaded the next fifteen steps to the room. Once at the door, he gazed at the sign on it. The Rack. It was painful as hell. And Pein and Konan were merciless. They couldn't give a shit whether he was in pain.

Konan opened the door and pushed Deidara into the room. "Over here," she said. She directed him to the medieval torture device in the middle of the room. He did as told and leaned against the cold wood. He tried not to shiver against it. It was freezing. Konan strapped Deidara's ankles and wrists to the rack. He tried not to cry. He knew the pain he was about to experience. Again. He's been through this before. And he hated it so much.

To make things even worse than they already were, Pein came in with a video camera. _'Great,'_ Deidara thought. _'As if things couldn't get any worse.'_ His thoughts were cut off by the agonizing scream coming from his mouth. Konan had started stretching him and he couldn't bear it. The pain was excruciating. He had no idea how Azumi and Hidan could even like stuff like this.

-Meanwhile-

Outside the door, Azumi and Hidan pressed themselves to the door. Even though Deidara's screams were easy to hear.

"THAT SHOULD BE ME!" Azumi whined. Hidan growled at her.

"FUCK NO, BITCH! THAT SHOULD BE FUCKING ME!" He kneed Azumi in the back.

"Ow," she giggled. Hidan looked at her and frowned. He kicked her again and she laughed harder. Hidan started punching her just as Kisame started walking by. All Kisame heard while walking down the hallway was the scarring screams of Deidara and the manic laughter of Azumi.

"YOU LIKE THAT, WHORE!" Kisame heard Hidan yell. Kisame was tempted to go down the hall but opted not to. He walked on, holding the enormous pot of shit the whores would eat later. Hidan kicked Azumi one more time (after possibly orgasming) and stood over her heap of a body.

"Let's go, slut. We still have to pick up your fucking gigolo." He walked away from the door. Azumi jumped up and laughed at the pain. She followed after the silver haired man. Deidara's screams could be heard through the whole Akatsuki prostitute house.

No matter how much or how loud, Deidara screamed, Pein and Konan didn't stop. People started gathering around the door. They listened as the screams of pain went on for another fifteen or so minutes. When it stopped, everybody took a few steps away from the door. Deidara opened the door. He was crying. He walked out of the room and started to walk towards his room, sobbing. Everyone stared after him, feeling bad. They saw Sasori wrap his arm around the blonde's slim shoulders. Deidara tucked his head into the crook of the redhead's arm as they disappeared into their room. The large group of resident prostitutes dispersed when they saw Pein and Konan slither out of the room, smirking with power and pride.

"Ssssh, Dei. It'll be fine. Don't worry," Sasori tried to sooth the blonde. "We'll get out of here…soon." He cradled the younger man to his taught chest. Deidara sniffled in Sasori's clothes, not noticing the glaring match with Pein, who was at their door.

"Not listening to the customer's demands is against the rules, Deidara," Pein said, still glaring at Sasori and making Deidara jump. Sasori stroked Deidara's hair to calm him down.

"That 'toy'," Sasori sneered the word, "was pure evil! If you want to keep making money the way you do now," he narrowed his eyes and flared his nose, "you'll be wise to treat Dei a little more gently." Silence drenched the air. Tension seeped through the pores of the atmosphere. Pein quietly walked over to Sasori, who stared up at the calm man. He knew what was about to happen. Pein raised his hand. Deidara winced at the sound of the burning smack to his lover's face.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, slightly. '_Sasori-danna?'_ he thought. Sasori looked down at him and smiled a bit, trying to let him know he was okay. Deidara relaxed a little. Then he dug his face into Sasori's chest.

"Watch what you say," Pein glared. He turned and walked away, closing the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2 For Your Entertainment

**A/N: WARNING! There is a sex scene...you've been forwarned...Oh, and the song Hidan is singing is Lollipop by Lil Wayne...I hate that song...But it fits the fact that Hidan can't touch people haha sucker.**

* * *

Gaara sighed, not liking the stupid leather outfits he and Azumi were forced to wear. '_Great, another FREAK,_' he thought. He rolled his eyes at the annoying song Hidan was blasting in the car.

"Shawty wanna thug," Hidan sang. "Bottles in the club. Shawty wanna thump. And oh I like to touch your lovely lady lumps. She wanna lick the rapper."

Azumi and Gaara gave him what the fuck looks. Gaara shook his head and dared to peek through the dividing glass at Azumi. He hated how Pein made the one rule—the one rule that almost NONE of them followed anyway—going out with a fellow whore. When they were sent in pairs, Hidan had to take the black Aston Martin with the divider. It pissed all the prostitutes off.

Azumi was sitting on the right side of the car. Hidan pulled the car to the curb of an extremely expensive and high class hotel.

"Your fucker tonight is all the way at the fucking top, bitches," Hidan said, slapping Azumi's ass before handing Gaara and slip of paper with the floor, room number, and client's name. Azumi marveled at the shininess of the place, while grasping Gaara's hand after making sure Hidan was gone. Gaara led them through the doors, to the elevator, both trying to ignore the awkward stares they were getting. They were sort of used to them. Gaara and Azumi looked down at the paper and cursed.

"Of course it's at the fucking top," Azumi muttered.

"Hey," a random person in the elevator snapped. "Watch your mouth, you dirty slut!" Azumi and Gaara turned around with dangerous looks on their faces. "Some of us make a good, honest, CLEAN, living for life. Unlike some." They just let the cocky man in his little stuffy suit talk while killing him twenty times over in their heads. "So why don't you keep your mouth shut, you STD sack." The other people in the elevator looked like they wanted to kill the little man as well because they were all shrinking in the corner, away from the prostitute pair. Azumi inched forward to punch the man out but Gaara held her back. She looked at him with an exasperated look. He just shook his head. He wanted to beat the man up to an inch of his life just as much, but he didn't want Azumi to get in any more trouble if all went to his plan. The elevator door had insanely good timing because it opened just in time. Gaara pulled them through, away from the jack ass. They found the room they would be "pleasuring" their client in.

"I don't feel like doing this," Azumi grumbled as Gaara opened the door.

"It's our job. We have to," Gaara countered.

He really didn't want to do this, either, though. They walked in and Azumi looked at the name on the slip of paper in Gaara's hand. Kakashi. "Eh?" she said quietly. She looked up to see a silver haired man right in front of her. "Whoa," she said, jumping back a little because he was too close. _'Personal space, dude,'_ she thought.

"Hmmm," he smirked at her. She stared back. He was leaning on the door frame, trying to look as cool as possible. He looked Gaara up and down. "Heh, this should be a fun night. And you are?" he asked Gaara. He got close to Gaara the same way he did to Azumi.

"Gaara," he answered, pushing the man back to the doorway. His breath was heavy with the smell of sake.

_'Great, another drunk,'_ Gaara and Azumi thought. Kakashi looked them both up and down then spun around.

"Come in," he said, leading them down a short hallway and into a huge room with a massive bed in the middle and a very nice view of the city below. Kakashi fixed Azumi and Gaara a pair of drinks. The two shared a sigh. Work time. Kakashi walked over to them with the drinks. Azumi took them both and set them down on a nearby table. Gaara took the man by his hand, led him to the bed, and pushed him down on the bed.

"You ready?" Gaara whispered huskily in the man's ear. Kakashi let out a shudder and nodded.

"Good," Azumi smirked as she crawled onto the bed. She crawled up to Kakashi and cupped his head in her hands.

"I'm dizzy," he groaned.

_'It's 'cause you're frikin' drunk,'_ she thought. She let go of his head and he rolled off the bed. Azumi and Gaara stared at him, trying not to laugh. Azumi crawled up to Gaara, stood up on her knees, and threw her arms around him. "We're so gonna get in trouble," she said to him. They kissed passionately.

When they broke apart, they smirked at each other. "It'll be worth it," Gaara said. He pulled her legs from under her and she landed on her back. Immediately, Azumi started thinking of the song For Your Entertainment. Gaara smirked and lifted up the leather skirt that Azumi was reluctantly wearing. He pulled down her underwear and undid his pants, revealing his cock. He spread Azumi's legs and entered her slowly. They both moaned during this action.

Gaara didn't have to worry about hurting Azumi. Since she was a masochist, pain was something she welcomed. He started thrusting, making her moan with each thrust. It was both painful and pleasurable at the same time, causing her to both moan and laugh at the same time. After a while, there was no pain. She wanted to feel pain. "Harder," she moaned. Gaara looked at her uncertainly. She looked up at him and gave him a slight nod. He did it harder and she started giggling. He wondered if she was taking this too far.

Azumi clutched the covers that were underneath her and arched her back slightly. "Oh, my God," she moaned. Gaara went harder and faster, surprisingly making her moan more than laugh.

A few minutes passed and Gaara could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. He went harder and faster again. Azumi clutched the covers harder and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep in a moan. She couldn't hold it in. "GAARA!" she screamed as she felt him come inside her. "Oh my, God, Gaara," she panted. He just smirked at her in reply.

He pulled out of her and zipped his pants up. Azumi stood up, pulled her underwear up, and put her skirt on the way it should be. The hotel phone rang. Azumi walked towards it and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered, trying not to sound like she was out of breath.

"Get the fuck down here, whores!" Hidan yelled on the other end.

"Be right there."

Gaara walked towards Azumi with the two drinks that Kakashi had made earlier. "Hidan?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she sighed, taking one of the drinks. They both took a sip. "We're so dead," she smirked.

Gaara smirked back. "Wonder what out punishments will be."

The two finished the drinks, put the cups down, and walked out of the hotel room, both anticipating their punishments.


	3. Chapter 3 If I Had You

**A/N: Well...this chapter contains yaoi...once again, you've been forwarned. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

In Sasori and Deidara's room, they were still sitting on the bed. The sound of the slap that Sasori received from Pein was echoing in Deidara's head. Sasori was still holding Deidara, trying to console him. Deidara had stopped crying. But his body was still sore from the rack. That medieval torture device that he despised so much.

Sasori looked down at Deidara and Deidara looked up at Sasori. They smiled slightly at each other and after a few seconds, they leaned in to kiss each other passionately. Sasori bit Deidara's lip, making him moan and giving Sasori the perfect chance to shove his tongue in.

In one swift move, Sasori laid Deidara on his back and hovered over him, using his arms for support. His tongue explored every inch of Deidara's mouth. "Sasori-danna," Deidara mumbled when they broke apart.

"Hm?" Sasori replied.

"We shouldn't, un. We'll get in trouble."

Sasori smirked and kissed Deidara again. "So?"

Deidara smirked back. In one swift move and a half, they ripped off each other's shirts. After that, Deidara couldn't move. He was bound to the bed. He struggled a little bit. He could see a little bit of the blue light from the chakra strings that were coming from Sasori's fingertips.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara smirked. Sasori just smirked back. He made Deidara sit up and took off his pants and underwear. Then he did the same to himself. In just a few seconds, they were already in doggy style position. That's how much the wanted each other. Sasori slid into Deidara's tight ass slowly, causing them both to moan loudly. Once he was in, he tried to get a good grip on him. "Move, un," Deidara said.

Sasori began thrusting in and out slowly. Deidara whined. Sasori chuckled and knew that it meant he should go faster. So he went slightly faster. This made Deidara whine more and push his hips into Sasori's. Sasori laughed and leaned over Deidara's back. He gripped Deidara's cock and begin stroking it. Deidara tried to refrain from moaning but he obviously couldn't do that.

Sasori picked up his pace again, timing each thrust with the strokes. This made Deidara go nuts. Then Sasori hit Deidara's sweet spot. This earned him a loud moan from Deidara. One with his name in it.

Sasori smirked at the sound of his name being moaned out by Deidara. It most likely turned him on even more because he started thrusting even harder into Deidara's ass.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara moaned as a result of Sasori going harder and faster. Sasori loved it. He loved the feeling of power. But Deidara wasn't going to let Sasori have all the fun.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and that's when Deidara took the chance to be the dominant one. Or so he thought. He flipped them over, pressing their naked bodies together. He began leaving a trail of kisses down to Sasori's cock. He ran his tongue along the sensitive nerves of his waist, making the redhead shudder with pleasure.

"Just do it already," Sasori moaned. Deidara smirked and took Sasori into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the long organ, sending Sasori into an oblivion of pleasure. Deidara lifted his hand and started fondling Sasori's sack. With the other hand, Deidara stuck two fingers into Sasori's entrance. Sasori arched his back when he felt Deidara bend his fingers inside of him.

Deidara heard his name being moaned in return for him moaning Sasori's name. "Heh heh," Deidara mumbled. The vibrations sent shock waves of pleasure up Sasori's member.

"Deidara," Sasori moaned.

Deidara looked up at Sasori. "Hm?"

Sasori moaned again. "I want you to ride me."

Deidara smirked. "Okay, un," he said, lifting off Sasori's cock. With Sasori's help, he was placed in position. "You ready, un?" he asked Sasori, shakily. Sasori nodded and slid Deidara down slowly.

They both moaned loudly. Deidara took a ride on Sasori's disco stick. It felt so damn good! And they loved it! Deidara pulled himself almost all the way out and slammed back down. This made both of them moan. He repeated this until Sasori held him down.

Sasori came inside Deidara. They both moaned as the hot liquid filled Deidara inside. In return, Deidara came all over Sasori. He collapsed on top of Sasori. They were both taking slow, labored breaths.

"Wow, un," Deidara said.

"Yeah," Sasori agreed.

They both got up to go take a shower…er…fuck each other in the shower. They snuck through the hallway to the bathroom, nobody was around. They closed and locked the door, turned on the shower, and got in.

-Outside the Door-

Chi and Itachi walked passed the bathroom, to the front of the building where they would be waiting for Hidan to come back so he can take them to their clients.

"Sasori-danna," they heard Deidara moan. Chi stopped abruptly.

"Just keep walking," Itachi sighed. Chi giggled and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4 Pick U Up

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF OUR TOTALLY MESSED UP IN THE HEAD STORY! This chapter contains sex. Deal with it, reader, you'll have it sometime. Lol. Anyway, you've been warned, yadda yadda, enjoy. Thank you. Oh, and the song that Hidan is singing is The Dating Game by Insane Clown Posse...Lol. The world's worst band. *doubles over laughing* Their initials for the band are ICP! High five to all of you that understand that!**

* * *

Chi and Itachi waited outside the door of the building for Hidan to come back from dropping Azumi and Gaara to their client off so he can take them to their clients. It was like a ten minute wait.

When they saw the black Aston Martin pull up to the curb, the window on the passenger seat rolled down to show Hidan looking at them. "Get the fuck in the fucking car," he said.

Chi and Itachi sighed and walked towards the car. Itachi walked around the car and got in on the left side. Chi got in on the right side. Hidan rolled up the window on the passenger seat and drove off.

Hidan was, once again, blasting an annoying song, obnoxiously. "Let's see…hm…well, I'd have to think about it," he sang, "I might show up in a tux HA but I doubt it. I'd probably just show up naked like I always do, and look you mama in the eye and tell her FUCK YOU!"

Chi and Itachi gave him what the fuck looks. But for the rest of the ride, Chi was humming the along with the song.

The place wasn't that far away, about five minutes. Hidan stopped the car in the middle of a deserted street. All three got out of the car. Hidan handed them both slips of paper. Chi read her slip of paper. She looked around and found the address. Then she walked up to it. It was a rundown apartment building. She sighed and walked up the four steps into the building.

Itachi read the slip of paper he received. Behind him, Hidan sped off in the Aston Martin. He noticed that he was going to the rundown apartment across the street from the rundown apartment that Chi went into. He walked into the building and read the paper again. He had to go up to the fifth floor. He looked at the elevator. It sparked. Not the little kind of spark. It was like frikin fireworks on the Fourth of July. There were colors and everything and he could have sworn it made a picture. _'I'll take the stairs he thought,_' he thought. So he started to walk to the door that had a sign that said 'STAIRS!' on it. A sweat drop form on Itachi's forehead when he looked at the sign. _'Any more specific?'_ he thought. He walked towards the door and opened it. The first thing he saw was a hobo sitting on the first step, doing crack. _'Just ignore him.'_ The hobo looked up at him and offered some of the crack. Itachi shook his head politely and walked up the stairs.

The walk up the stairs was quite awkward. He was wearing leather pants and all that could be heard throughout the whole stairwell was the squeaking of the pants every time he took a step up. And he was walking up five flights of stairs. The sound was very irritating.

Itachi finally reached the fifth floor and stepped out of the stairwell. He went to the door that his client lived behind and looked at the slip of paper again. The name written on it was Sakura Haruno.

"Dammit! It's a female!" He looked down at his pants. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he grumbled as he tried to wriggle his hand down the tight leather pants. He grunted loudly, trying to shimmy it down. He was trying to see if he remembered to put on his Trojan condom. Itachi was too focused on his task that he didn't notice the pink haired chick smirking in the doorway.

He kept his eyes averted to his hand in his pants. The girl cleared her throat, making Itachi freeze and slowly look up at her. His hand was still in his pants. There was an awkward staring match between the two. Itachi looked back down at his hand and quickly tried to pull it out. _'Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!'_ he thought, looking back and forth between her and his hand rapidly. It took his five minutes to completely remove it. _'I will destroy the person who created leather pants!'_ Sakura cleared her throat again and took Itachi's other hand.

"Eager, aren't we?" she giggled. She turned around and pulled him into the rundown shit hole she called home. Itachi resisted the urge to protectively throw up…it didn't quite work. Sakura turned around and was hit with the contents of Itachi's stomach. There was an awkward silence, and then Sakura screamed and ran to the bathroom.

_'Well…that was easy,'_ Itachi thought, smirking. He walked down the stairs, gave the hobo a dime, and ran across the street. _'Should I help her?'_ He stared at the building. _'Nah…she'll expect the bed warm.'_ He walked up the street to a motel. There were flashing neon lights…it was pretty.

-Chi-

Chi took the elevator to her client's room. When she got to the floor that her client was on, she walked out of the elevator, staring at the slip of paper in her hand. She read the name out loud but quietly. "Yamato."

She sighed and walked to the door of the apartment which Yamato lived in. once there, she took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door. Before there could be any contact between her fist and the door, the door opened, making Chi jump back.

She saw a man staring with his eyes wide open. _'Does he blink?'_ Chi thought. There was a long silence between the two. A long, awkward silence. "Ummm… Hi." Chi said, trying to break the awkward silence between them. Yamato blinked—HE CAN BLINK!—then in one motion, he swung back, welcoming her into the apartment. Chi jumped back, thankful for the high slits on her leather Chinese dress, taking a fighting stance. It took her a moment to notice that Yamato was just standing there. "Oh," she said when she realized that he was just welcoming her in.

She walked into the apartment. It was dark. But she could see the bed. _'Of course,'_ she thought. _'M'kay, now to haul ass out of here.'_ She looked around, trying to find anything to use. She spotted a circular table with piles of money and crack. _'Knew he was a druggy.'_ She stood in the middle of the room—awkwardly. _'Hmm…I wonder if this will work.'_ She unbuttoned the tight collar of her dress and pulled out a small bag of white powder. "Oi, Yamato," she called out quietly as the song Bad Romance blasted from another apartment. Chi glared in that general direction, remembering that there was a dude with a faceplate in the video. She walked closer to Yamato—who happened to have a faceplate on. He was fixing the bed. She leaned over his back, purposely brushing her large bust on his shoulders. "Hey, look," she said, dangling the bag in his face. "Crystal meth!" She threw the bag to the other side of the room and whistled like he was a dog. "Go get it, boy!" He scrambled to go get it. Chi bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Wow," she said as she slipped out the door and escaped the deteriorating building. She ran out the door of the building and spotted a hobo leaning against the building. Chi nodded her head at him and ran up the street to the motel where she planned to meet Itachi.

She looked up at the second floor of rooms, glared at the grated flooring, and sighed. She bent down and unstrapped her ridiculously high heels.

"A five foot seven girl in five inch heels," she growled as she ascended the steps. "Sixty-nine, sixty-nine, sixty-nine, sixty-nine," she mumbled, looking for the shiny number on the door. This was her and Itachi's regular room. She went up to the door quietly and bit her lip in anticipation. She lifted her hand and did the stupid rhythmic knock that a lot of people do. A moment passed before the door opened. Itachi stood in the doorway in nothing but a towel. Chi swallowed a giggle and placed a gentle kiss on Itachi's lips.

"Oh no. That won't do," Itachi whispered in her ear, snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her into his chest and shut the door.

"Finally," they breathed, wrapping themselves in each other. Itachi led Chi to the bed and took the heels that were still in her hand. Chi quickly removed the long Chinese dress and cast it aside. Itachi pushed Chi on her back and began to bite, kiss, and suck his way down her chest and abdomen.

"Itachi," Chi moaned as Itachi ran is tongue down Chi's hipbone. He slid her lacey panties off and slid a finger into her entrance, causing her to moan loudly. "In!"

"What?" Itachi teased while nibbling on one of her earlobes. Chi laced her fingers into her lover's hair. Itachi added another finger and started moving them.

"ITACHIII!" Chi moaned. He smirked, having found her G-spot. "Inside! Inside now!" she whimpered, digging her nails into his back. She unlaced her other hand from his hair and started rubbing his hard-on.

"Ahah, Chi," he moaned, kissing her. He pulled her into a sitting position. Itachi replaced his fingers with his cock, sliding in slowly, causing both to moan each other's names. He slid out and thrust hard back in. He repeated this several times before Chi pleaded for him to go faster. Itachi hesitated but complied. Chi came first, then Itachi. "Tenshi." Itachi kissed Chi quickly. Chi smirked and stroked Itachi's hair.

"Our asses are so in trouble."

"But it's worth the pain," he said, getting up.

"Shit!" Chi said, putting on her dress.

"Nani?"

"We have to walk ALL the way back!"

"I'll call a cab."

"Sweet!" she said.

He ran out the door to a pay phone. Chi went to pay for the room. When she was done, the cab came. They got in and made sure the cab driver took them home the long way.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Open

Azumi and Gaara sat in the car, giving Hidan what the fuck looks as he sang, yet again, an obnoxious song.

"Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas drought," he sang, "me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. So put your hands down my pants, and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. Yes, I'm Siskel, yes, I'm Ebert, and you're getting two thumbs up. You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds. I want you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns. Come quicker than FedEx, never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola. You are inclined to make me rise an hour early, just like Daylight Savings time. Do it now. You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

Both Azumi and Gaara wished that it was possible to back up even more than they were because they were so disturbed.

Finally, they got "home" and as soon as Hidan stopped the car, Azumi and Gaara opened the doors, got out, and ran inside the building as quickly as they could. Hidan's singing was just _**that**_ disturbing.

Azumi ran to the room that she shared with Chi and Gaara ran to the room that he shared with Itachi. They both knew that it wouldn't be long before Pein and Konan find out what happened. If they were lucky, Pein and Konan would find out the next day. But none of the prostitutes were ever lucky. Pein and Konan always found out what happened the night it happened. That was something that pissed all the prostitutes off.

Azumi sighed and walked to her bed on the left side of the room. She sat down and stared at the floor. _'I wonder what my punishment will be…'_ she thought. _'They probably won't make it hurt because I'm a masochist…'_ She looked up at the ceiling. _'They know I'd enjoy the pain too much.'_ Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and she saw Deidara.

"Azumi?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna be punished again, un."

"Why?"

"Right after my other punishment, I was with Sasori-danna, un. And—"

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah…"

"Umm…well…if it helps, both me and Gaara are most likely going to be punished." She tried her best to help the blond out. His eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"You didn't, un."

"Sure did."

Deidara walked towards the bed and sat down next to Azumi. There was a long silence as the two stared at the floor. After a minute, they both sighed and leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"We're screwed up the ass," Azumi mumbled.

"Yeah, we are, un."

The door opened. Azumi and Deidara looked in that direction. It was Konan. They both glared at her and she smirked back.

"You two are wanted in Pein's office," she said.

Azumi and Deidara stood up and walked out the door to Pein's office. Both of them knew what they were in for.

When they got to the office, they saw Pein sitting at his big oak desk, smirking. Gaara and Sasori were standing in front of the desk.

_'Great,'_ Azumi thought. _'We're all gonna die.'_ She stood next to Gaara and Deidara stood next to Sasori.

"Are you four aware of why you are here?" Pein asked. The four nodded. "What you did was very similar. And as any other rule breaker, you must suffer the consequences and be punished." They just stared at him. Pein stood up and walked towards the four. First, he went to Deidara. "Have you not learned your lesson?" he asked. Deidara didn't answer. "You will be taken to the Iron Maiden."

"Un?" Konan grabbed Deidara by the arm and took him to the room with the Iron Maiden.

"As for you three…" Pein continued. The three were all actually scared to know what he was going to say next. He looked at Sasori. "You, Sasori, will be forced to rape Azumi."

"WHAT?" all three yelled.

He looked at Azumi. "You will be numbed from the pain because I know you'd enjoy the pain," he smirked.

_'Dammit!'_ Azumi thought.

Pein looked as Gaara and his smirk grew wider. "I know how much you care for Azumi… So… You will be forced to watch."

"You enjoy watching us suffer," Gaara growled.

"No, I enjoy watching you all learn your lessons." He stepped back. "Now. Konan will take you to your punishments."

They all turned around and saw Konan smirking at them from the doorway. She turned and started walking. Reluctantly, they followed her. They walked down the hall, to another room.

The room was dark, lit with two floor lamps which were in diagonal corners and one torch in the back of the room. there were manacles on the wall, next to the torch. There was a table in the middle of the room.

_'When the hell was this place built that there are manacles on the wall?'_ Azumi thought. She walked towards the table, only to feel a random pinch in her arm seconds later. She heard Konan chuckle. Konan walked in front of her, holding a needle. _'Dammit! I can't feel a thing!'_

Konan smirked and started pushing Gaara towards the manacles. Azumi could only watch that in horror. Once Gaara was unable to go anywhere because of his wrists being cuffed, Konan walked away from him. Gaara mentally gave her the finger.

During all of this, Sasori had already begun undressing himself. Once that was done, he walked up behind Azumi. "I'm sorry," he said right before bending her over the table that was in front of her. She put her forearms on the table, to stop a collision with the table and her face and stared at the table.

Sasori lifted up the skirt that Azumi was still reluctantly wearing. He pulled down her underwear and entered her slowly. He moaned quietly. She could feel him inside her but it wasn't pleasurable nor was it painful. It was just…uncomfortable. He gripped her hips and started thrusting. He tried to refrain from moaning but every now and then, a moan would slip from his lips.

All Gaara could do was watch what was happening in complete and utter horror. He hated this so much. Pein and Konan were such assholes. Sasori really just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to be there for Deidara after his punishment in the Iron Maiden.

_'Holy frikin crap!'_ Azumi thought. _'Why couldn't they just kill me?'_ She head desked. _'I hope this is over soon… This is totally awkward and physically uncomfortable.'_ Sasori, wanting to hurry up and get to Deidara, went faster and harder. That only made it even more uncomfortable for Azumi. _'KILL ME!'_ she thought. "Hurry the fuck up," she tried to say. But because she was numbed, she couldn't talk. Only she heard what she said…barely. It sounded more like a quiet whisper. _'How the fuck did I get here?'_

A few minutes passed and Sasori could feel that he was about to come. _'Finally,'_ he thought as he came inside Azumi.

_'AHH! That's so uncomfortably weird!'_ Azumi thought as she head desked again. Sasori pulled out of her and got dressed. Once he was dressed, he ran out of the room to Deidara. Azumi stood up straight and with much struggling, because she couldn't feel anything, she pulled up her panties and fixed the skirt the way it should be. _'Why the fuck am I still wearing this?'_ she thought, looking at the skirt. Feeling started coming back to her. She looked at Gaara who was being let go.

Gaara walked up to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Azumi managed to nod. If she talked he wouldn't hear it. They walked out of the room and went to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6 Fever

Deidara stood in the Iron Maiden, waiting for this to be over. He was able to position himself so the spikes weren't digging into his back and abdominal area. _'I wanna get the hell out of here, un,'_ he thought. He heard Konan giggle from outside. The door leading to the room was opened.

"Let me see him!" Sasori yelled.

"His punishment isn't over," Konan responded. Sasori growled. Deidara smiled sadly. He was happy whatever punishment his Danna got didn't kill him.

_'This has to be against some law, un,'_ he thought.

"Move," Pein's voice rumbled from the doorway. Sasori slammed into the wall opposite the door. He glared at the orange topped man who had entered the room. "Konan, is everything ready?" Pein asked. Konan giggled, latching onto him.

"What things?" Sasori asked. He suddenly had a feeling that his Dei was about to be hurt. "Deidara has paid his dues!" he growled, entering the room. Deidara gulped. He racked his brain trying to think of anything else he had done wrong. He was drawing a blank. He gripped one of the spikes in front of him. He was scared for Sasori. Deidara listened quietly, trying to hear all that was happening. Pein's light footsteps echoed as he crossed the room to Sasori.

"Watch your mouth. Or he'll pay double time for your blunders," Pein threatened. Deidara's eyes bulged.

Sasori ground his teeth and tried to hold his hands at her sides. He leaned up against the wall. '_I'm right here, Dei. I'll wait for you,' _he thought. He slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

Inside the metal prison, Deidara waited in fear. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for whatever pain lay in front of him.

"Oh, Deidara! Time to play," Konan teased in a sickly sweet voice. He could already see the wide cat grin on her face. Konan flipped the locks and opened the door. Thank Kami the room was lit by dim torches, otherwise Deidara would have gone blind. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, even to the dim light after the darkness of the Iron Maiden. He was trembling as he stepped out. His eyes shifted around nervously when he noticed the cot in the corner of the room. He then saw the table and trunk full of "toys". Deidara felt Konan's fingers wrap around his upper arm like the spider she was.

"No…no…" Deidara's eyes began to water, "No…NO, PLEASE, NO!" he shook his head repeatedly and pressed his wet face into his palms. Pein and Konan just smirked.

"What's wrong, Dei-Dei?" Konan whispered in his ear, letting her taste the shell of his ear. Deidara shuddered. He jerked away from Konan, still crying, backing into Pein's "welcoming" arms. Deidara looked up at Pein, trying to hide some of his fear. Pein caught the blonde's lips in a demanding kiss from behind. Konan moaned at the sight. Pein forced his tongue into Deidara's mouth, licking every area. Deidara wanted to gag. Konan slid her hands under Deidara's shirt, pressing on his more recent bruises and playing with his nipples. His body didn't know whether to wince in pain or shudder in pleasure. Konan forced Deidara's shirt over his head, causing Pein to break his kiss. Konan ran her pierced tongue up Deidara's torso while Pein began working on his pants. Tears slid down the blonde's flushed cheeks. He hadn't done anything wrong! Well, at least nothing to deserve this. He felt his pants disappear. Cold air from the room rose goose bumps on his slender legs. Konan licked his jaw, pulling his right earlobe into her mouth, and sucking. He shuddered, wanting nothing more than to push her away. But he didn't…couldn't. Konan pulled away to strip herself down. Pein took the moment to slam the nineteen year old onto the crappy excuse for a bed. Deidara bit back a whimper.

"What's wrong, Deidara? You look scared," Pein mocked a caring tone. Deidara glared at him through his yellow hair.

"Fuck you, un!" he cracked. Pein just smirked and reached over into the trunk. Deidara feared what he might pull out.

Meanwhile, a nude Konan made her way to the cot and straddled Deidara slim hips. She squished her boobs against Deidara's chest. "Having fun yet?" She rubbed one of her hands on his bare cock, violently squeezing it. Again, Deidara was torn between pain and pleasure.

Pein walked to the head of the bed and bent over, leaning closer over Deidara's face. He smirked and slapped Deidara hard. Hard enough to draw blood. Deidara let out a loud yelp. Konan got off of him and walked over to the trunk. This time, Deidara could clearly see what was being pulled out; a bottle. Suddenly, his arms were flung above his head and locked to the bed posts. Pein walked to the side of the bed and climbed on.

"Ready?" Pein said. Deidara shook his head no, repeatedly. But Pein thrusted two sharp fingers into Deidara's ass.

"AAAH!" Deidara's back arched. So far, he had been able to stay quiet. He was used to extreme pain but this…was just too much. Pein lifted Deidara's legs so they were bent. Konan re-straddled his legs just when Pein added a fourth finger. Pein totally skipped having him get used to the third finger. Deidara felt his skin tear a bit from it. Which hurt like hell!

Konan squeezed the contents of the bottle she had previously picked up and turned around on Deidara. Her back now faced him. She lathered her hands in lubricant. Deidara shuddered when he felt her cold hand slide down his thighs and up to his crotch.

"Pa-pa-please…stop, un," Deidara gasped.

"Why should we? We do own you," Konan giggled, taking his cock fully into her mouth. Deidara moaned and arched his back.

"That's it," Pein said, stroking Deidara's sweaty forehead. "Show us how good a whore you are!" He ran his fingers into the blond locks. Deidara whimpered when Konan swirled her skillful tongue around the tip of his cock. He couldn't help but get hard. After all, it was his job: get hard for strangers or people he hated. And MAN did he despise these two. Pein kept stroking Deidara's hair, studying the boy's face. He frowned when he saw that Deidara seemed to be used to the pain already. He curled his fingers into a tight fist.

"Aaaah!" Deidara gasped. Pein smirked and pulled Deidara into a forceful kiss. He was definitely going to have bruised lips after this. "Nnnn!" Deidara struggled to break away but Pein held him still. His mouth was invaded my Pein's tongue again. He tasted bitter to Deidara.

-Outside the Room-

Sasori sat, listening to the moans and cries of his lover. He glared hatred through the door. Oh, if only looks could kill. The echo of him banging his elbow against the wall filled the empty hallway. The front door to the brothel opened quietly. Sasori looked over to see Itachi and Chi sneak in. He could tell they were guilty. The pair spotted Sasori then looked at the door he was sitting across from. A tear slipped out of Sasori's chocolate-brown eyes. Itachi and Chi gave him a sympathetic look then walked to their rooms. At least this meant there'd be some time before their punishments.

-Back in the Room-

Konan pulled off of Deidara's dick with a pop. She got off of him and walked to the head of the bed. Pein pulled away from Deidara just in time for him to see the handcuffs that bound him to the bed come off. Hope of freedom arose in his heart but he was cautious to not let it show.

"Heh. Pein, shall we?" Konan said, looking down at the blond.

"Hai, get up, Deidara," Pein ordered.

Deidara slowly got up. Immediately, Konan took his place, lying on her back. She took his hand and pulled him between her legs. Deidara gulped. "Fill me," she whispered in his ear. He bit his lip. Oh, how he just wanted to scream "NOOOO!" but he couldn't, so he didn't. He just did as he was told. Deidara positioned himself at Konan's entrance and slid in slowly. She moaned loudly. He tried to suppress his. Then he felt Pein crawl on the bed behind him. The tip of Pein's cock nudged at Deidara's entrance. He didn't want it up the ass. At least not from Pein. He moaned at the penetration and shuddered.

"Move," Konan ordered. The both did. Deidara felt dirty and humiliated. He wanted the comfort of Sasori's arms. He thrusted hard into Konan while Pein thrusted into him. He was sure they'd all come soon. And man! It was one hell of an orgasm on the part of the blue and pair. The three of them were exhausted.

"You can leave now," Pein said, pointing the naked blond to the door. Deidara couldn't find his clothes. But he wasn't going to hunt for them. He hurried for the door before Pein and Konan could think of a new trick to use on him.

Sasori was waiting for him with a blanket ready. He was glad he thought of it because his heart broke when he was the shivering, naked Deidara. Sweat and semen still clung to his skin. Tears spilled from his blue eyes.

"Deidara…" Sasori said softly, wrapping the teen in the blanket. He held Deidara close, letting him sob into his shoulder.

They just stood there in the middle of the hall. Then they felt an ominous, dangerous, aura pass them. Sasori watched as the man passed by. Deidara peeked up and whimpered as the man turned the corner.

Madara was paying a visit.


	7. Chapter 7 Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: FINALLY!Chapter 7! Yay! Rejoice! This took for EVER for mt short attention span to type! But here it finally is! Hope you enjoy^_^ THANK YOU AZUMI and our awesome reviewers! We love ya!

* * *

All the prostitutes were in their room when their phones rang at the exact same time, indicating that they all had text messages. The message said "In the forest. 20 minutes." Everyone knew EXACTLY what that meant.

They all got ready and each one knocked on the wall for the prostitutes on the right of them to know it was time to go. That was their signal. They each escaped through the windows of their bedrooms and went to the forest.

"This is gonna be awesome," Azumi said, hugging Gaara.

"It sounds out of this world!" Chi added, clutching Itachi's hand.

"But we all know what's going to happen when we all get back, don't we?" Sasori asked. Everyone nodded. They all knew exactly what was going to happen. But…maybe this'll be worth it. A few of them JUST had their punishments…and a few of them had yet to have their punishments…None of them knew what their punishments were going to be when they got back. But they all knew that this was going to be one hell of a night. And right now that's all they cared about.

They arrived at the forest to see other Black Market workers. At least they weren't the only ones who were getting in trouble tonight.

They were all good friends with the prostitutes from different companies Every time something epic was going to happen, they where the first to know. And they told EVERYONE!

A prostitute with a bottle of beer walked up to them He wobbled a tad. "Hey Guys!" the young man said. His normally tightly pulled back brown hair was framing his tan face.

"IRUKA!" they all yelled excitedly.

"Guys this party ROCKS!" he shouted over the pounding music. They all grinned at the pulse feeling they had going through their hearts from the beat of the sound. It felt good.

Deidara lead Sasori away to what looked like the makeshift dance floor. Itachi and Chi went to find drinks and a secluded corner. Azumi and Gaara were about to join the dance floor when a certain silver haired man wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist.

"Don't I know you two?" he asked squinting his visible eye at them. Gaara and Azumi recognized the man.

"Nope" Gaara said shaking his head.

"Never met you." Azumi started pulling Gaara away. The client from the other day!

"Hmm. . . You two seem very familiar." Kakashi started at them a little longer then smiled, "Oh well much be my mind playing tricks on me." Azumi and Gaara breathed a long sigh of relief.

"'Kashi-san you're not taking you merchandise again are you?" Iruka asked running his hand up the taller's chest.

"Heh no 'Ruka." he said kissing the brunette. Gaara and Azumi took this moment to escape on to the dance floor.

"Kuso! We blew off a top dog drug dealer!" Gaara groaned looking back to see the men engaged in a make-out session with Iruka.

-Meanwhile-

Off closer to the outer edges of the party in the trees, Itachi and Chi had downed several drinks and where getting down to business. But just when Itachi was about to remove Chi's shirt a man with creepy eyes and a face plate tapped Chi's shoulder. Chi turned to see who it was with lust all over her face. When she saw it was her client Yamato her eyes all but popped out of her head. She jumped into Itachi's arms. Yamato stared with big blinking eyes at them.

"Gomensasai!" Chi yelled bowing her forehead to the dirt. Yamato gave her a confused look. Itachi frowned at her in worry. A boisterous laughter came up from behind Yamato. A all white haired man with red tattoos on his face put his hand on Yamato's shoulder to peek at the female slut bowing on the ground.

"Looks like you got yourself a looker there!" the man boomed. Yamato bent down with a hand extended out.

"I just wanted to thank you for the drugs the other day." he said in a strong voice. Chi looked up and took the hand in surprise.

"Y-your welcome, Yamato-sama." she said bowing again not making eye contact.

"Sama?" the white haired man cocked his eyebrow at her. Itachi wrapped his arm around her shoulder possessively.

"Name's Jiraiya." the white haired man introduced himself, "I can take a hint." he winked at Chi seeing she was all Itachi's. "You two are Uchiha's right?" he asked. The nodded, ""Hmm so Pein and Konan don't know you're here." he smirked. They knew this man. He owned on of the competing brothels.

"Please," Itachi bowed, "Don't tell them." he begged. Jiraiya laughed again. Itachi straightened out. Jiraiya's face was suddenly serious.

"I know what those two do to you there. It's evil. I promise I wont rat you out. Besides all work and no play will make your services awful." he said with a huge grin. He walked away ogling other whores, all female of course, along the way.

"That was weird." Chi said. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

-On the Dance Floor-

Deidara and Sasori were really getting in to the music. They were at the center of the floor. Who ever was DJ-ing was epic as HELL! They looked up to see who it was. Azumi and Gaara looked so natural on the DJ platform with head phones around their necks. They glowed neon in the dark!

Sasori pressed himself against Deidara during a face pace dance. Another couple tapped the pair then started dancing when they where sure they'd got the blond and red's attention. OOOH SHIT! A dance off! Deidara and Sasori smirked at each. Those two where about to go down and fast. A crowd gathered around the four of them. They where getting really in to the dance when one of the bouncers from Jiraiya's club came running in to the clearing screaming, "THE FUZZ! THE FUZZ IS HERE!"

Immediately, the music stopped. "Fuck!" Azumi yelled.

"Everybody haul ass!" Jiraiya's voice boomed. Everybody started scrambling around trying to find their brothels. The cops were able to catch a few people. The torchered whores hauled ass up to the their building and quietly hoisted each other in to the appropriate windows.

Azumi and Chi fell into their room one right after another. "Damn 5-0." Azumi groaned.

"Always fucking up parties!" Chi agreed.

The two girls got up and sat on their beds which were across from each other. They sat silently before cracking up.

"That rocked!" they said in unison. Then a knock was heard at their door. Chi tensed up.

"Get our here now Uchiha!" Konan's voice snapped at them.

"Nooo!" Chi groaned.


End file.
